As is known in two-stroke internal combustion engines only two strokes are required for a work cycle and thus only a single crankshaft rotation is required. Such two-stroke methods are used, for example, in fast-running small gasoline engines, especially model engines, as well as for large engines, for example, in shipbuilding. Often the engine is fed a fuel-oil mixture, with the oil portion being used for lubrication. However, there are also two-stroke internal combustion engines, which are operated without a fuel-oil mixture.